K?d
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/k?d Bio pronounced "kid" contact: https://wulfmusic@live.com mgmt: https://whoskidmgmt@gmail.com bookings: (r.o.w.) * https://mrodriguez@paradigmagency.com * https://tcorbin@paradigmagency.com (europe) * https://dave@paramountartists.com External Links * Twitter: https://twitter.com/whoskid * Instagram: https://instagram.com/whos_kid * Facebook: https://facebook.com/whoskidmusic * YouTube: https://youtube.com/channel/UCDtXhGIRAUck0KSzb89KZaQ * Reddit: https://reddit.com/r/whoskid * Snapchat: @whos_kid * Songkick: https://songkick.com/artists/8973849-kd-us * Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/artist/714O3xvBNiclo82vxBn8Bf?nd=1 Tracks (@whoskid) # Steve James - Renaissance (feat. Clairity) (k?d Remix) (3,660,000) # Daft Punk - Doin It Right (k?d Remix) (3,170,000) # Lose Myself (feat. Phil Good) (3,160,000) # Illenium - It's All On U (feat. Liam O'Donnell) (k?d Remix) (2,070,000) # Birth of The Universe (1,770,000) # Porter Robinson - Sad Machine (k?d Remix) (1,760,000) # Justice - We Are Your Friends (k?d Remix) (1,480,000) # Discover (feat. RKCB) (1,430,000) # Manila Killa - Youth (feat. Satica) (k?d Remix) (1,330,000) # Distance (feat. Blair) (1,330,000) # Somewhere Far Away From Here (feat. Lolaby) (1,290,000) # glitch boy (1,200,000) # Genesis (1,180,000) # Hayley Kiyoko - Cliffs Edge (k?d Remix) (963,000) # 1234 (with Medasin) (933,000) # Huntar - 4AM (k?d Remix) (824,000) # The Chainsmokers - Young (k?d Remix) (806,000) # Catherine (with Varien) (792,000) # ARMNHMR - Fallen (feat. Desiree Dawson) (k?d Remix) (693,000) # Annabel Jones - Happy (k?d Remix) (649,000) # Show Me (feat. Rahn Harper) (612,000) # Banshee (with Wolfgang Gartner) (579,000) # Vindicta (545,000) # GTA - Red Lips (feat. Sam Bruno) (k?d Remix) (531,000) # glitch boy - forgotten (506,000) # RKCB - Elevated (k?d Remix) (491,000) # Mortem (407,000) # The Weeknd - What You Need (k?d Remix) (379,000) # KOLAJ - The Touch (k?d Remix) (336,000) # Zero One (320,000) # Electronic Memories (feat. Mickey Kojak) (306,000) # A.I. (296,000) # Cardinal (with Kuiters) (160,000) # RL Grime - Rainer (k?d Remix) (126,000) # Find Paradise (Show Edit) (108,000) # SMF - HAHAHA (k?d Remix) (73,400) # Polluted Blood (73,300) # Creator's Flower (71,100) # Destroy The Universe (65,000) # Find Paradise (62,100) # Tokyo (60,600) Reposts (@whoskid) # REZZ & k?d - Fourth Impact (1,380,000) # Nice Hair with The Chainsmokers #32 feat. k?d (1,060,000) # Luca Lush & k?d - Amaretto (678,000) Playlists (@whoskid) * exclusives/old stuff *# Alex Newell - This Ain't Over (k?d Remix) (428,000) *# space cowboy (391,000) *# Keepo (216,000) *# Zero Zero (147,000) *# Fais - Hey (feat. Afrojack) (k?d Remix) (Preview) (80,600) *# PAPERPLANE (55,800) *# Bits & Pieces (with Kuiters) (54,900) *# Gold Blood (36,500) *# Nova Vita (as Doggun) (5,600) *# The Cove (4,140) glitch boy External Links * Twitter: https://twitter.com/glitchiboy * Instagram: https://instagram.com/glitchiboy Tracks (@glitchiboy) # the feeling i get when i'm with you (227,000) # i miss holding your hand everyday (175,000) # goodbye lullaby (95,900) # I've never felt this way before (91,400) # utsumi (66,200) k?d archives Bio super old music i never finished cause it either sucked or i ended up just not wanting to put it out anymore. (read description on all tracks) main acc: @whoskid Tracks (@kidarchives) # Deleted Memory (116,000) # Flume - Insane (k?d remix v1) (113,000) # Soda (91,700) # before (78,800) # Blessins (69,000) # New Future (32,900) # 122 Space (19,800)